


im back

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heh heh





	im back

"His eyes

   Contained a stormy grey color,

   The same grey color that the sea possessed,

   The same sea that capsized entire boats.

His hair.

   Darker than any night.

   As curly as a puppy.

   Softer than the finest silks.

His hands.

   Who knows what they do?

His skin

   Which gleamed in the sunlight

   And held all those scars.

His lips

   That I wanted so much to feel against my own,

   And that he often bit

   Until they bled.

His voice

   Which he rarely used,

   Though when he did,

   It was like listening to a siren

   And I treasured every word.

Everything about him.

   I know it all.

      The way he twiddles his fingers.

      The way he doodles on his notes, then erases it right after.

      The way he often mumbled to himself, about who knows what.

      The way he hides in the background, trying to go unnoticed.

         But I notice him.

I feel myself being consumed by those stormy eyes,

   That halo of hair,

   Those hands that I yearned to hold in mine,

   His skin that I wanted so much to touch,

   His lips that T wished to kiss,

   That voice of his that I wanted to hear all day,

   Everything about him.

But it can't be.

   I fear rejection far more than I fear isolation.

   I would rather admire him from afar

   Than deal with his refusal.

What is there to do? I ask myself.

So that is why I wrote this poem."

Immediately after writing the last line, Dan crumbled up the paper and slammed his head down on his desk. This was the sixth poem he had written about Harlow in the past month. Dan was so utterly in love with this boy, he had resorted to writing about his feelings. He hadn't done that since his mother died, two years ago.

Dan had been in the process moving into his father's home when he first saw Harlow. He was carrying a box from his dad's ugly old pickup truck when he saw a pale face peek at him through a window. At first, Dan thought it was a ghost. Then the curtains were drawn shut suddenly, and the face disappeared. Dan asked his father about the boy, only to have the subject avoided.

No one in the town seemed to know much about Harlow, other than the nasty rumors everyone spread. Harlow didn't go to school; in fact, he rarely ever left the house. It just so happened that Dan's window was directly across from Harlow's. Dan often left the window open in case the boy wanted to talk. That was very, very rare. He had said hi to Dan the day after he had officially moved in. When Harlow left his window open, Dan would attempt to start a conversation. Harlow never did anything to contribute other than answer direct questions. And even then, he tried to go around the answer, or flat-out ignore it. Dan had gotten accustomed to Harlow's oddities quickly, though. Everything about the boy enticed Dan, made him want to know even more about Harlow. 

According to the rumor spread around the town, Harlow grew up in a family of witches. The town called them the Cooky Cardwells. They constantly were doing strange things, like setting fires in the forest, making animal sacrifices, brewing potions. Then, one day the Cardwell manor caught fire, and everyone in the family except for Harlow died. Know one else was there that night, and most people said it was Harlow that started the fire. Now, Harlow was living secluded with a family friend. Her name was Beth, and she was a very nice lady; Dan had met her on numerous occasions. She and Dan's father seemed to get along really well. Beth didn't like to talk about Harlow much. In fact, it was like she just pretended he didn't exist.


End file.
